


I want you to be my souvenir

by xxDreamy



Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [22]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, And he is so smitten with his assistant, Boss Magnus Bane, Business Trip, Flufftober 2019, I love you anyway, Kissing, Let me tell you it's fluff, M/M, Magnus is Alec's boss, Okay this is a cheesiest fic ever I'm sorry Anne, Private Assistant Alec Lightwood, Souvenirs, You don't have to read that, it's almost Christmas, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDreamy/pseuds/xxDreamy
Summary: Magnus' private assistant likes to buy souvenirs for him whenever they are on a bussiness trip. To say he is smitten by it is the understatement of the century.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Flufftober 2019 [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501343
Comments: 10
Kudos: 154





	I want you to be my souvenir

**Author's Note:**

> Hii! <3
> 
> HAPPY HAPPIEST BIRTHDAY TO WONDERFUL AND BEAUTIFUL ANNE, THIS IS FOR YOU, HUN <3 But honestly, you don't have to read this, that is too much cheesiness for one person, I can't understand why and HOW I wrote it.
> 
> Believe it or not but this fic was written on 1st of October at 12:52 and it waited all this time for this certain day but I didn't have time since then to post it. I'm really sorry, this is not beta'd.
> 
> I hope you'll all enjoy it! <3
> 
> D.

Magnus’ private assistant is adorable. And handsome. And smart. And sarcastic. Can he just say he is amazing? Absolutely out of the world. Magnus is definitely not in love. No, not a chance.

Alexander Lightwood entered his life four years ago when his former assistant turned out to be a lying son of a bitch, inappropriate wording. Lorenzo Rey was a spy sent by one of the companies he competes with, ready to surveil his every move. He basically stole one of the finest years of his life along with his outstanding designs, leaving only a bitter feeling behind him. Magnus sued him for it and he was happy to celebrate his success by the side of his new assistant. Right, back to Alec Lightwood.

Magnus met him during his job interview, a young man with ambition and passion for his job. After their talk, he had no doubts he would be the one. And it’s how it started, with Alec slowly adjusting in the company and in Magnus’ life. It was a little hard at first because Magnus was always a male embodiment of magnificent Miranda Priestly. His father taught him the respect could be only gained when people feared you and it’s what Magnus followed when he took over the company Asmodeus set up many years ago. But with Alec, he got to know that it wasn’t true. His private assistant could be sarcastic and sometimes grumpy but at the same time, he was the kindest person Magnus has ever met. People loved him from the very first day he entered the firm. Somehow, he tore down those walls Magnus had built in his early days and he taught him that acknowledging his employees was actually more important than seeing them fear him. He won their respect by being human. Maia, the head of Human Resources, stopped sending him bitchy vibes and actually started joking from time to time. Helen, who took care of finance department, no longer sent him jumbled documents Magnus had spent hours digging into. And Simon, literal magician in informatics, quit avoiding eye-contact with Magnus and, increasingly, shared fun facts about the company with him. He felt like a different man and he wouldn’t change it for the world.

During last four years Magnus’ company became even more famous. He started leaving States for business trips, travelling through the whole Europe. People loved his designs and Magnus couldn’t be happier about it. The tours required taking his private assistant with him and at first, Magnus felt opposed to the idea but with time he realized there was no one he would rather spend his time with. Alec was intelligent and perceptive, always made him laugh and his company was irreplaceable. Once, when he couldn’t go with him, Magnus ended up sulking for a whole week, comforted only by small funny texts from his assistant. There was another thing about those trips Magnus absolutely loved. Each time they visited a place, Alec came back with souvenirs for his family. One time, after they arrived at the airport in New York from their trip to Tokio, Alec handed him a small pack and smiled before he bid him goodbye. Magnus didn’t open it until he was in his apartment, surrounded by quiet walls. Inside the box, there was a small thing made of beautiful red material along with a chit.

_It’s an omamori. They told me it should bring you luck and protection. I think you deserve it._

_Alec_

That night Magnus had slept curled up in his huge bed, a charm safe in his hand. It was when everything started for him. It was the first time in years when his heart seemed to roar in his chest, filling it with a pleasant feeling of being cared for.

It was exactly thirty two months ago, almost three years by now.

Many things have changed since then. Mainly, Magnus’ adoration for Alec. It wasn’t just a simple crush anymore. It was a raw, pervasive feeling Magnus was scared to identify as love.

But yes, he is in love with his private assistant and they are on their way to the airport, ready to leave for yet another tour.

Magnus is really screwed.

There are many souvenirs Magnus got from him. When they went to India during one summer, Alec bought him a beautiful bouquet of flowers he dried when they came back. Visiting Austria in cold January resulted in Alec gifting him an amazing snowglobe Magnus kept on his desk at the office next to the troll figurine he got in a tiny box when they explored Norway. At home, laying in his enormous bed, he had two adorable plushies: a Lucky Bear which wore a small green coat from Ireland and a Wawel Dragon Alec bought him in Poland. He had few unique keychains he always kept clasped to his keys and beautiful postcards Magnus chose himself. One time, he actually caught Alec buying him a souvenir. It was when he excused himself to get to a little tea shop in Palestine. The tea he got from there was absolutely _exquise_ and Magnus couldn’t help himself, keeping the last of drew to remind himself of this present.

In a nutshell, Magnus had all parts of the world with him and each one of them made him love Alec a little more.

He thinks of them all, sitting next to Alec in a taxi which is supposed to take them to the hotel in London. It’s middle December, the air is much colder than Magnus expected and currently, there is a blizzard going on behind the window. Alec is lost in his world, explaining all different meetings Magnus needs to attend and all interesting things they can do after they finally get out of them.

He likes this, being with Alec, surrounded by his presence, listening to his melodic voice. It makes him feel safe and it’s a feeling Magnus forgot years ago.

They enter the lobby side by side, suitcases in hands. “Hello, my name is Greta, how can I help you?”, a black-haired receptionist asks them, wide smile on her face.

“Hello, my name is Magnus Bane, we have a two-room suite booked for this week”, he informs the woman politely. She nods at him, turning her eyes to the computer. She taps few letters and suddenly frowns at the screen. “I’m sorry, is there any problem?”, he says calmly and she eyes them both slowly, a glint of worry flashing in her brown irises.

“I’m afraid there was a mistake”, she tells them, absentmindedly biting her lip. “There is a suite booked indeed but it’s one-room with one king-sized bed”, she announces and Magnus has to stop himself from opening his mouth in shock.

“I’m sorry?”, he barely chokes out, wishing he misheard her. Noticing his evident distress, she starts tapping something on the keyboard.

“I’m really sorry, mister Bane, there is no room available except this one. There is a big conference this week and we have all rooms booked for it”, she tries to reason with him, clearly scared he will leave the hotel.

“Magnus”, Alec touches his arm gently. “It’s fine, I can keep my hands to myself”, he grins at him, trying to cheer him up. “Besides, there’s still a couch”, he lifts his brows at him and Magnus sighs, dread still filling his veins.

“Okay, we’ll take this room”, he informs her and she grins, relived.

“Those are the keys. Have a nice stay!”, she tells them, motioning to the elevator.

Nice stay, for sure, rather I-am-already-dead stay in his case.

After all, they make it through the nights sleeping on the same bed because Magnus was stupid enough to say “Alexander, don’t be a fool, this bed is bigger than the one I have in my apartment, we really can share”. Nothing happens though, much to Magnus’ disappointment if he’s honest. No (un)wanted mornings waking in _someone’s_ arms, no innocent touches during the nights. Nothing. This bed is _really_ big. Until Sunday night, that is.

They stumble into the room, laughing uncontrollably, feeling too light because of the consumed alcohol. Today they had the last meeting which was his company’s to-be-or-not-to-be in England. Fortunately, they can call it a big success because everything went as they expected. That’s why it was a good reason to get a drink or for that matter, _drinks_. Magnus’ mind feels pleasantly fuzzy and all he wants to do is curl up on the bed and get a good sleep before they have to wake up in the morning to make it on time to their flight. He falls on the bed with loud thump, making one pillow roll off on the floor. Alec giggles, he _giggles_ , Magnus is most definitely too dead for that, and sets himself comfortably under the sheets, facing Magnus. He sighs contently, relaxing into the mattress and Magnus watches in awe how his eyes flutter open to reveal his hazel irises.

“We did it”, he whispers proudly, his smile overcoming his face.

“Yeah”, he breathes out, returning the blinding grin to his friend. “Can I ask you something?”, he asks quietly, fear settling under his skin.

“Sure”, Alec nods, his shoulders lifting slightly in a shrugging gesture.

“Why do you buy me souvenirs?”, he mumbles into the space between them.

“Because you deserve them”, he tells him firmly, his eyes staring into Magnus. There is something in his chest that seems to wake up, making his skin tingle with anticipation. The way Alec sees him, the way Magnus sees himself in his eyes – this is something he has never wished to experience. There are so many things Magnus could do about it and there are so many he shouldn’t, one of them being the mistake he decides to make, leaning closer into Alec’s personal space. His assistant’s breath seems to catch in his throat when Magnus levels with him, noses brushing slightly. There is a second, in which they eye each other, peeking at each other’s lips, and after that second Magnus finds himself burrowed in Alec’s grip, his soft lips attached to Alec’s warm ones. He lets out a shaky breath, moaning quietly, when Alec shifts closer to him, their bodies flush against each other. His hands find their way to Alec’s cheeks, cradling them gently, angling his head for a more perfect kiss. Alec catches his waist, his fingers cold on Magnus’ exposed skin, pulling him even closer.

If he’s going to drop dead right now, well, he doesn’t care.

Somehow, he rolls over, straddling Alec, his palm hot against his neck, fingers tangling into his hair. He seems to enjoy it a lot, catching Magnus’ thigh and squeezing it lightly, releasing a moan from between his lips.

They’re in bed, _kissing_. Magnus is too drunk for that.

Fuck. They are _drunk_.

He jumps back, breathing heavily, and looks at Alec in horror. His friend lifts himself on his elbows, eyeing Magnus with questioning irises. “I-I’m gonna sleep on the couch”, he pants out, rushing from the room. “Idiot”, he mutters to himself, tears gathering in his eyes before he lunges himself on the couch.

Fuck his fucking life.

Alec isn’t in the room when Magnus walks there in the morning to fix things. He only shows up later to take his suitcase when there’s a cab waiting for them outside. They are silent for the whole way to the airport, not daring to spare glances at each other. The silence stretches through the whole flight, Magnus feeling too tense to bring it up in public place. When they step through the gates in New York, he decides to be a selfish person and heads for the exit, not looking backwards. Suddenly, someone catches his arm and he swirls, facing himself with Alec.

“Magnus”, he breathes, his hazel irises staring into his own. He pushes a small box into his hands and Magnus closes his eyes tightly, trying to hold back the tears. He has a present for Alec too, it’s almost Christmas after all, hidden safely in his desk’s drawer. But it seems irrelevant now when he looks at the small pack which is decorated by elegant bow. He smiles to himself, a well-known feeling spreading all the way to his heart. He blinks at Alec, biting his lip anxiously. “Merry Christmas, Magnus”, he hears quiet words echoing in his head.

“Thank you”, he tells him, fingers slightly shaking while holding the gift. He makes a move to hide the present in his bag but Alec catches his wrist, bringing his attention to his face.

“Please, open it”, Alec murmurs, something weird flashing in his eyes.

“Okay”, Magnus whispers, blinking slowly at the box in his hands. He rips the paper, depriving the pack of its beautiful bow, before he looks inside, noting a green item. He takes it out, watching it carefully with wide eyes. “Mistletoe?”, he asks disbelievingly and Alec grins at him, his eyes shining brightly. “Oh”, he adds breathlessly, realizing what it means. He stares at him for a second, looking for something, _anything_ , and then, Alec is the one to catch his cheeks between his fingers and pull him closer into a kiss. He stumbles slightly, a little startled, and finds balance, laying his hands on Alec’s hips.

Kissing Alec with mistletoe safe in his tight grip is absolutely perfect.

Alec is perfect.

Everything is perfect.

Magnus really loves his souvenirs.


End file.
